warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 3/Week Five
WEEK FIVE, LIVE NOMINATIONS/INTRUDER SPECIAL Rules: None Superpower Holder: N/A Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE NOMINATIONS AND INTRUDER SPECIAL! Please welcome your host, FERNCLOUD! (Ferncloud walks on to stage) Ferncloud: Hello, every cat! Welcome to the first LIVE INTRUDER SPECIAL! (crowd cheers) Ferncloud: But that's not the only reason this is live! The housemates don't know it, but for the first time in the history of Big Brother: ThunderClan, the roles are being reversed! You get to choose the nominees... and they get to choose the evictee! (crowd cheers) Ferncloud: Okay, seriously, is that the only way you know how to respond? Cat in Crowd: No. We do it to annoy you. Ferncloud: WELL IT'S (bleep)ING WORKING! SO STOP IT! (silence) Leafpool: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (faints) Ferncloud: Hi, Leafpool! Producer: She fainted, idiot. She can't hear you. Get on with the show. Ferncloud: Right. Er... What do I do now? Producer: Voting lines, then break, Ferncloud: There's voting lines for this? Producer: OF COURSE THERE IS! Ferncloud: Right. Let's take a look at the voting lines! (nothing happens) Ferncloud: Uh... Producer: WHERE ARE THE VOTING LINES!? Director: There aren't any. Voting lines are only allowed for evictions. Producer: (bleep). Ferncloud: See? I told you there weren't going to be any! Producer: No you didn't, you just questioned it. Ferncloud: Shut up! Producer: You shut up! Director: Both of you shut up! (Ferncloud and the Producer shut up) Ferncloud: What do I do now, O Glorius Producer? Producer: Ad break. Ferncloud: Right. Ad break! Come back after the break where we'll meet the first intruder! (after the ad break) Ferncloud: Welcome back! It's now time for the moment we've all been waiting for! Cat in Crowd: THE MOMENT WHEN I GET MY TOAST OUT OF THE TOASTER!? Ferncloud: What? No, that's stupid! (toast pops) Cat in Crowd: Gotta go! (runs off) Ferncloud: Right... Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for! THE INTRUDER IS ABOUT TO ENTER! (crowd cheers) Ferncloud: That's getting really annoying... But please welcome CLOVERHILL! (nothing happens) Ferncloud: Cloverhill! That's your queue! Cloverhill: I'm not going on unless you play the Canadian Nationalthem! Ferncloud: (sigh) Fine. Producer? (The Canadian National Anthem plays) (Cloverhill walks on to stage) Cloverhill: (starts singing terribly) OOOOOOO CANADAAAAAAAAAA, OUR HOME AND NATIVE LAAAAAAAAAAAAND! (crowd boos) Ferncloud: Finally! BUT, STOP SINGING! (slaps Cloverhill) Cloverhill: Didn't even hurt. Ferncloud: (sigh) Why did I spend the rest of my life in the Nursery? Anyway, how excited are you to enter the house? Cloverhill: I'm really excited! By the way, do they have anything that's not meat in there that will provide me with the nutrition I need. I'm a vegetarian, you see. (eats marshmallow) Ferncloud: Wait, you're a vegetarian, yet you eat marshmallows? Cloverhill: (eats another) Yeah, so? Marshmallows don't have animal products in them! Ferncloud: They have gelatine. Cloverhill: (drops packet in shock) What? Ferncloud: They do. I read it on Yahoo Answers! Cloverhill: LIES! ALL LIES! (picks up packet of marshmallows and runs in to the house) Ferncloud: (shakes head sadly) Some cats... are so idiotic. Let's cross to the house to see how the housemates react! (in the house) Mousefur: When are we going to nominate? Rosepetal: We should be nominating already. Spiderleg: I think something's up. Big Brother's trying to trick us! Daisy: Wait! What week is it? Redtail: Week five. Why? Daisy: That means we're due for an intruder! Yellowfang: (punches) NO IT DOESN'T! NOW SHUT UP! Graystripe: Th-they can't do this to us! I-I I can't share my food with another cat! Daisy: Oh, they're going to do it to us. Mark my words. (sirens blare) Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Big Brother: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Daisy: Told you! Runningwind: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ANOTHER POTENTIAL CAT TO STEAL MY LOVE! D: Ivypool: Oh, shut up. (everyone runs to the door) (the doors open) (Cloverhill enters) Cloverhill: Hello, everyone! Spottedleaf: Hi, I'm Spottedleaf! Cloverhill: I'm Cloverhill! Thornclaw: Hi! Cloverhill: Hi! Rosepetal: Hello, new housemate. Nice to meet you. Cloverhill: Since when was Kristen Stewart allowed here? Rosepetal: Nuuuuuuuu. Mousefur: Yes! Cloverhill: Hi, Mousefur! Mousefur: (gasp) She knows me! Runningwind: Hey! New cat! Cloverhill: Yes? Runningwind: (grabs Ivypool) STAY AWAY FROM THIS CAT! Cloverhill: O...kay? Ivypool: GO AWAY, RUNNINGWIND! Cloverhill: I'm scared. Daisy: YAY! A new friend! Cloverhill: (kicks Daisy in thead) Shut up! No one likes you! Yellowfang: NEW BESTIEEEEEEEE! (hugs Cloverhill) Cloverhill: YAY! Well, now I'm hungry. (eats marshmallow) Graystripe: (gasp) You have food? SHARE! Cloverhill: No! These are my marshmallows! Graystripe: (dives on Cloverhill) Give theeeeem! D: Cloverhill: (holds packet away) NO! Graystripe: Give theeeeeeeeem! D: (Cloverhill accidentally drops the packet. The marshmallows spill everywhere) Cloverhill and Graystripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Cloverhill: (points at Graystripe) It was ''your ''fault! Graystripe: No, it was yours! (they turn their backs on each other) Big Brother: All housemates to the lounge. (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time for nominations, but before we do that, I'd like to say hello to Cloverhill! Cloverhill: (jumps behind the couch) WHAT THE(bleep) WAS THAT!? Thornclaw: That was Big Brother. Cloverhill: (climbs back on couch) Oh. Big Brother: Hi, Cloverhill. Cloverhill: Hi! Category:WFW 1 Category:Big Brother Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics